Thank You
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Hermione is alone after the war. Her and Ron break up, and Ron finds new love. Hermione is a Healer – one of the best, and she makes a potion that gives George is lost ear back. George/Hermione fic. Rated Mature for language.


**Summary: **Hermione is alone after the war. Her and Ron break up, and Ron finds new love. Hermione is a Healer – one of the best, and she makes a potion that gives George is lost ear back. George/Hermione fic.

Rated Mature for language and graphic sex scene.

**Chapter One:**

Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognise 

**Authors Note: ****Everything that happened in J.K Rowling's book HAS HAPPENED IN THIS FAN FIC – EXCEPT the Nineteen Years Later Chapter. ****COMPLETEY IGNORE THE 'NINETEEN YEARS LATER' CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Also, this is a George/Hermione Fan Fic.**

It was three years after the Final Battle had taken place. Three years after Voldemort had been killed, and three years after everyone's lives had changed.

The following year that Voldemort had died, Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts because she never had been able to complete her final year. After Hogwarts she immediately starting training to be a Healer, and now she was a fully qualified Healer; the best one in St. Mungo's.

Harry and Ginny had a very good relationship, although Hermione's and Ron's was very, very rocky, and then they had broken up.

The day was etched so, so clearly in Hermione's mind;

_(Flashback)_

_Hermione and Ron had been fighting quite a lot over the past three days, over silly little things really. It was one fight that had caused the relationship to end._

_It was raining, massive droplets coming down as if angel's cried from the heavens. Hermione and Ron were in the Burrow's kitchen at two in the morning._

_Hermione was there first; she couldn't sleep so she went down and made herself a cup of tea. Ron soon came down, hungry, but he hadn't realised Hermione was there. After being abruptly surprised due to her presence, he had down at the table and demanded Hermione make him something to eat and make him a cup of tea. Hermione, being the strong believer of anti-enslavement, defiantly said no._

"_Hermione make me something to eat and get me a cup of tea." Were Ron's exact demanding words. Hermione snorted._

"_I'll do no such thing. I'm tired, I've made myself a cup of tea before you even cam down, you can get up off your lazy arse and get something yourself!" Hermione said heatedly._

_Ron's ears turned red with anger, "You're my girlfriend and I want something to eat so make me something!" He said, his voice raised._

_Hermione was now shouting; "Yes! I am your GIRLFRIEND! Not your fucking house-elf! GET OFF YOUR ARSE AND DO IT YOURSELF!"_

"_I'M HUNGRY!" Ron bellowed._

"_AND?!" Hermione screamed, throwing her arms up in the air._

"_AND__ MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" Ron yelled._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed. The creaks of floorboards were heard upstairs._

"_FINE! I'M LEAVING THEN!" Ron shouted._

"_FINE! GOODBYE!" Hermione replied, and then in a swish of a cloak, Ron had stormed out of the Burrow's kitchen, and through the rain, Hermione could hear a small pop in the distance._

_She broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Mrs. Weasley gently picked her up off the floor and cradled her, like a mother would._

"_Hermione dear what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly._

_It took five minutes for Hermione to control her sobbing, and she finally managed to say, "I was down here because I couldn't sleep and then he came down complaining he was hungry, and then he started ordering me about like a house-elf, and I told him I wasn't a house-elf and he said because I'm his girlfriend I have to do things for him, and then he just said 'Fine! I'm leaving!' and left!"_

_She broke out into sobs again._

_Mrs. Weasley let out a small string of swear words aimed at her son's stupidity while she stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione had never heard Mrs. Weasley this angry before._

_Ron hadn't come back for a month after that day, and when he finally came back they both broke up with each other._

_This had been a tad disrupting to Hermione's studies, but also, it made her study more. She was now the best Healer in__ St. Mungo's, and still the brightest witch of her age._

_(End of Flashback)_

Hermione sat in the staff room of St. Mungo's, fingering the handle of her coffee mug. It had been a few years since her and Ron had broken up. Ron had found new love, much to Hermione's happiness for him, with a Muggle girl a year younger than him called Kellianne Trinian, but everyone called her Kel. It seemed almost all the couples from the Final Battle had broken up and found new love. Harry and Ginny broke up, and now Harry was one of Fleur's French friends, Cassandra 'Cassie' Rosé, and Ginny was with a wizard two years older than her called Bradie Nade, who was went to Hogwarts, but was three years above Ginny. Despite the age difference, the two managed to get Mrs. Weasley to approve, and are now very much in love, just like Ron and Kel and Harry and Cassie.

Cassie was a bit like Fleur. She knew English, but still had a French accent, and she had taught Harry fluent French, so occasionally they would talk to each other in French, just to annoy their friends.

Kel was, of course, shocked when Ron told her about him being a wizard, and that all his family and friends were witches and wizards, but nonetheless, she took a trip to the Burrow and met them. She was getting used to the concept of magic now.

Bradie plays for Puddlemere United, and Ginny met him after her Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, versed his, and won. Ginny's a Chaser and Bradie is a Keeper.

Although Hermione was very happy for her three closest friends... She was slightly envious. They all had beautiful relationships full of love, yet, Hermione had no-one.

**---**

Six months earlier, Hermione had made the discovery of that decade, perhaps even the century.

After studying quite a fair bit, Hermione had completed a potion, which she hoped would be able to grow back any body part chosen, even if it had been cursed off by Dark Magic.

After a squeal and a dance, Hermione calmed herself and put some of the potion in a flask.

She then immediately apparated to the Burrow. All crowded in the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Cassie, Ron, Kel, Ginny, Bradie, George and Fleur.

"Hello Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and hugging her.

"Hello!" Hermione squeaked excitedly.  
"What's got you so excited Hermione?" Harry laughed.  
"I just finished my potion!" Hermione squealed.

"What potion?" Ron asked, brows furrowed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well for the last two months or so I've been creating this potion that will grow back anyone's chosen body part, even if it's been removed by Dark Magic." Hermione said, and she took a quick look at George. His face lit up. He still only had one ear from Snape's _'sectumsempra' _spell, "Well I finally finished it! I'm fairly sure it would work but I haven't tested it yet."

Everyone was speechless.

Then George broke the silence, "I'll test it!"

Hermione gasped, "Oh no George you don't have to do that! What if I did something wrong?!"

"Hermione how else will you figure out if it's going to work?" George said determinedly.

Hermione bit her lip, "Okay... You can test it." She whispered.

George's face broke into a huge grin, and he walked over to Hermione. Hermione faintly unscrewed the cap on the flask full of a bright blue potion.

"Just – Just take one gulp." Hermione said weakly. She wasn't too sure about him testing her potion.

George lifted the goblet to his lips, and drank one mouthful. Giving the flask back Hermione, he smacked his lips and said "Mmm. Tastes like vanilla."

Everyone laughed, but then their laughs turned to gasps.

"What happened?" George asked horrified, "Did my other ear fall off?!" He grabbed his remaining ear, and then breathed a sigh of relief; it was still there.

Before everyone's eyes, George's ear was slowly growing back. In just a few seconds, where once lay a gaping hole, now was a clean, normal ear. George cautiously raised his hand to the side of his head, and felt an ear. His eyes widened.

"It worked!" He whispered, "Thank you Hermione!"

George then pulled Hermione into a hug that was filled with gratitude.

Mrs. Weasley, Kel, Cassie and Ginny had tears running down their faces, Hermione alike.

"Oh Georgie!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and she ran to hug her son.

George laughed slightly but returned his mother's hug, "It's okay mum!" He whispered in her ear.

"'Ermione you are a miracle worker!" Cassie exclaimed.

Hermione beamed at her, "Merci, Cassie."

"Not a problem at all, 'Ermione." Cassie smiled, "You really 'elped George zer."

Hermione smiled, thinking _my potion worked!_

After getting fifteen minutes worth of hugs, George finally broke free, and kissed Hermione on the cheek, whispering in her ear "Thank you so much Hermione, you don't know how much this means to me." His words were so sincere, and a lone tear trickled down Hermione's face as she gave him a watery smile.

After the two broke apart, Mrs. Weasley said "Dear you must stay the night!"

"Oh alright. Cause you asked nicely." Hermione grinned coyly.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Goodness gracious! It's late! Cassie and I will be off then. Thanks for the hospitality Mrs. Weasley. Bye everyone!" And with those words, Harry and Cassie left the Burrow, and apparated home.

It was indeed late, and soon everyone had retired to their bedrooms.

Hermione lay in her bed, unable to sleep, when she noticed her door opening and closing, and someone coming closer to her. She recognised the person as none other than George Weasley.

"George? What are you doing here?" Hermione mumbled.

He smiled slightly, but said nothing, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"George-" Hermione started to say, but she was cut off when George kissed her softly.

He pulled away, and looked into her eyes, as if asking if he could do it again.

Hermione answered for him, and kissed him passionately.

He responded eagerly, and the two were soon stripped bare to the skin.

---

As the two slowed down, they collapsed and fell right asleep, each thinking 'Wow that was incredible.'

**Authors ****Note: Now, that was barely a sex scene at all. Believe me, it was MUCH more detailed the first time, but I got a bit grossed out at my own writing, so I took it out and deleted it straight away, even then removing it from my recycling bin.**

**Hermione and George end up together by the ways... It was just a little one-shot that came to my mind.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
